a hero's love
by Superhero geek
Summary: Barry Allen is prepared to live with Felicity but he wasn't prepared for what will happen because of it. Please review! I can't get Better if you don't review. BarryXFelicity. I own nothing except the plot!
1. Chapter 1

Back in her apartment in Starling city, Felicity Smoke, heard a knock on her door. It was the third evening since the last time she had seen Barry and she missed him terribly. Suddenly the knock sounded again so she went over to the door and looked through the peep hole. She was pleasantly to see Barry standing there, nervously fidgeting with his watch. Felicity yanked open the door with a happy squeal and jumped into Barry's arms.

"Well hello to you too." Barry chuckled.

"just kiss me." Felicity said as she leaned down and took his lips in her's. Barry then walked into felicity's apartment, kicked the door shut.

"Where's your room?" He said when they broke apart for air. She pointed in the direction of her bedroom and then once again attached his lips to hers. He then walked into her room and sat her down on her bed, his lips never left her's. The kiss suddenly became very passionate and aggressive. Felicity bite Barry's bottom lip, causing him to moan.

Barry was just about to pull felicity's shirt off, when his phone rang. Barry groaned aggravatedly and answered hi cell. it was iris.

"what is it iris? i'm in the middle of something." Barry said angrily as he put the phone on speaker.

"well hello to you too. I was wondering if you and felicity had gotten together yet. i mean she is super awesome and you two are totally meant-"

"Hi iris!" Felicity said into the phone, cutting iris off. there a loud squeal on the other end of the line

"omg! were you guys haveing sex!? i am so sorry i interrupted! you guys carry on. i'm happy for you. bye." iris gushed then hung up the phone abruptly causing Barry to chuckle as he turned off his and felicity's phone.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, right here." Barry said lifting Felicity's shirt, and felicity doing the same to him. They continued to undress each other and soon they made love in the evening sunset light that was streaming through the window.

A few hours later, Barry was watching Felicity sleep. For the first time in his life he felt the kind of love that parents cannot give. He felt content to lay there forever and just watch the love of his life sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about eight o'clock when Barry and Felicity was startled awake by Oliver bursting through the door. Barry and felicity bolted upright, causing the blankets to fall. Felicity screeched when she saw Oliver and scrambled to get covered. Barry moved felicity behind himself as he glared at Oliver.

"What are you doing!?" Barry asked angrily.

"Felicity wasn't answering her phone. I thought something was wrong." Oliver answered.

"It's ok Barry... I'm fine Oliver." Felicity said peeking over Barry's tense shoulder.

"Oliver, can you go out into the living room. Please." Felicity asked politely.

Once Olivet left the room, felicity came out from behind Barry and turned to face Barry.

"Barry calm down. Take deep breaths, in then out, in then out." Barry did add he was told and calmed down letting his body release the tension. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know what you're afraid of. Don't worry, I won't leave you for Oliver. I just wish we can live in the same city." Felicity said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, if you want you can come live with me and then work from my house remotely." Barry offered. Felicity looked up at Barry, surprised.

"Really!? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am totally serious."

"Yes! I will live with you!" Felicity squealed as she happily jumped into Barry's arms. They laughed as Barry spun her around.

"Now when you go tell Oliver to wait out there while we get a quick shower and I'll get the water running. Barry nods and goes to the door and opens it just big enough that he can talk through it.

"Hey Oliver!?" he shouts into the house.

"Yeah!?" Oliver answers from the kitchen area.

"We're going to catch a quick shower. So stay here because we need to talk afterward." Barry yells back. Then goes back into the room, not waiting for an answer.

After that amazing shower, Barry and Felicity came out and got breakfast. While they were eating, felicity asked Oliver if she could work remotely from Barry's house.

"Yeah that's fine. I want you to be happy Felicity. And Barry, if you ever hurt her, plan on an arrow being through you eye in a heartbeat. Felicity is like me sister, she is a special woman. Take care of her, ok?" Barry smiled softly.

"I would never intentionally hurt her. She might get hurt because of my... line of work. But I -myself- will never hurt her. And if you want to shoot me, you'll have to catch me first." Barry said, smirking at the last part. Even though Felicity could see the fear in his eyes.

After about thirty minutes of talking, Oliver got a call from Diggle, telling him that he needed Oliver back to the base immediately. "Well I got to go, duty calls." Oliver said as he walked out of the door.

"So, you want to start packing?"


End file.
